Life With Baby Girl
by Just Ressa
Summary: This story follows How we Met, Be My Lady, and Baby Make Three. Can be read alone, but please read the others for references. Penelope's Pregnant and almost due. Can Derek Survive until the baby comes? I own no CM characters. Love my readers, always.
1. Chapter 1

"I'm a house!" Penelope said as she tried for the fifth time to get off the sofa.

"No, you're not", Morgan said, kissing her cheek and extending his hand. "You're…you're just pregnant."

"Nice save, Handsome", Penelope said, trying to kick his shin bone. Unfortunately her legs wouldn't reach.

"Hey!" Morgan said laughing, as he jumped out of the way. "No trying to kill the hubby!"

"Ugh!" she said, getting up and waddling. "I want this kid out!"

"Me too!" Morgan said. Penelope looked at him sideways. "What! I do! I want to make another one", he said kissing her neck. "And this time, on purpose!"

"Stop that", she said giggling.

A knock on the door got his attention.

"I got it, Mama", Morgan said. "Don't think about sitting down!"

Penelope giggled as she stopped mid sit.

"I mean it!" Morgan said, opening the door.

Penelope squealed. "Ziggy!" she said, as the baby in Reid's arms started bouncing.

She reached for instantly and her eagerly went to her.

"He loves his Aunt Penny", Kari said, plopping down on the sofa near by.

"Hey Man", Morgan said, giving Reid a quick hug. Reid plopped down on the sofa next to his wife.

"Ok", Morgan said. "Y'all look exhausted."

"We are", Kari said. "I love my son, God knows I do, but I'd seriously think of selling my soul for a few hours of sleep."

Morgan watched the happy five month old boy bounce in his wife's arms.

"He's so sweet, tho!" Penelope said, kissing his cheek while he cooed.

"Yeah, try thinking that at 3:30 am", Reid said, his head dangerously close to his wife's shoulder.

Morgan went over and took the baby from Penelope's arms. "What do you say, Little Man? Want to hand with me and Penelope today?" He looked up to get approval from Reid and Kari only to find them fast asleep on the sofa, side by side.

"Get the baby bag, Hotstuff", Penelope said, picking up her purse, and grabbing Ziggy back from him. "He's coming with us today."

"Won't they miss him?" Morgan said, as they walked out the door, grabbing the stroller.

"Please", Penelope said. "I'll bet you ten bucks this is exactly what they planned. I can't resist this bundle of happiness!" She kissed his cheek again. "Besides, it'll be good practice", she said as they strolled to a nearby park.

"We don't need practice", Morgan said. "I had sisters and you have Henry and Jack. We're pro's!" Just then Ziggy started to cry.

"What? What's wrong with him?" Morgan said, looking down at the baby.

"Let's see", Penelope said. She picked him quickly out of the stroller and sniffed. "Ooh! Stinky diaper!"

"I believe that's your department", Morgan said, putting his hands up. "I'm the provider, bather, and reader of bedtime stories."

"Oh that's so going to change", Penelope said, as they stopped at a park bench. She laid out a blanket, and bent over and changed Ziggy quickly.

"There you go", she said, handing Morgan the diaper. "All done."

"I'd rather take the baby", Morgan said, chuckling.

* * *

They walked a little ways until Penelope saw Rose's.

"Mamma's hungry" she said, pushing the stroller towards the open door.

"Mamma's always hungry", Morgan said, chuckling.

They walked in and the waiter sat them immediately. Pulling the stroller up to the table, Ziggy got 'oohs and ahhs' from everybody that walked by.

Morgan left the table to use the restroom when a man walked by and bumped the table hard.

"Oh sorry", he said, irritated.

"No problem", Penelope said checking on the baby.

"So I see he turned you into a baby machine", the man said.

"Excuse me…" Penelope said. She looked up. "Kevin?"

"How old is that one? What, a few months? And you look like you're going to pop!" Kevin said with disgust. "I mean you can do more than have sex, right?"

Penelope sat there for the sake of the baby sleeping in the stroller and her unborn child and tried to calm down. She could feel her blood pressure rising and her face was getting redder by the minute.

"You know", Penelope said, steadying her breathing, "you're only saying these things because, A. you're bitter and B. Derek isn't here. For your information, this is Spencer's son. We're watching him for a while. As if I really need to explain anything to you."

"So Reid's married? Is she black?" Kevin said. looking closely at the baby.

"What does it matter? Yes, she African-American, and then some." Penelope looked up and smiled. "B. is about to remedied."

"What?" Kevin said and turned around. His face lost all color as he looked directly into the eyes of Derek Morgan.

"I sincerely hope, Lynch, that you're here to say hi and wish Penelope well on her recent marriage and soon to be birth. Otherwise, I do believe it'd be unwise for you to be in our company much longer." Derek pulled out his chair but didn't sit down. His jaw squared and he stood as still as a tree.

"Congrats, Penelope. I mean, Mrs. Morgan." He grimaced at the last sentence.

"Kevin", Penelope said as he was walking away. "I do you hope you find peace. Just let go. Please."

"Try being in my shoes", he said, seething. "I gave you everything I had."

"I wasn't the one for you", Penelope said, softly. I never was. Would you rather I have just been with you and been miserable?"

Kevin huffed and stormed away very quickly. Penelope turned around looking sad.

"Baby Girl don't do that to you self", Morgan said taking her hand. "You're not responsible for his happiness. We're can only make our own happiness."

"But you make me happy", Penelope said in a soft voice.

"Yes, and you make me happy too. But we were happy with ourselves first. Kevin still needs to find that for himself." He leaned down and kissed her softly. "Plus, if I ever see him around us again, he'll be happy on the pain killers he'll need from his ass…."

"Hey!" Penelope said, with a small grin. "Not in front of the baby!" She watched her husband as he sat down across the table from her.

"Thanks, Handsome."

"For what?"

"For reminding me of who I am, and why I'm here." Penelope looked over at a stirring Ziggy and sniffed.

"Diaper change again", she said smiling.

"I got it", Morgan said. "Besides, I need the practice, right?"

* * *

*More soon!*


	2. Chapter 2

Derek and Penelope walked through the door of their home to find Reid and Kari still knocked out in the same position as when they left.

"Man they were tired!" Penelope said, opening the stroller hood and laying the carriage back to sleep mode for Ziggy.

"Will we be like this?" Morgan said, putting the baby bag down.

"Most def, Sweetie", Penelope said. "I've been reading up on it. According to most of the articles I've read, we can kiss sleep goodbye for the first 6 to 7 months."

"6 to 7 months?" Morgan said.

"Yeah, and I'm out of commission Chocolate Drop for at least 6 weeks", Penelope said.

"I'm depressed now", Morgan said, heading for the kitchen. "We got any beer?"

"Nope. Remember, you got rid of it after we found out about the baby and you wanted to be supportive." Penelope checked on the baby and then went into the kitchen. "Are you OK?"

"Baby I'm, I'm just nervous as all hell. I mean, are we ready for this?"

"Absolutely", Penelope said. "Besides, it's kinda a little too late to turn back now", she said, patting her stomach.

"And you couldn't make me", Morgan said, kissing her tummy.

Ziggy started to stir.

"Wha...?" Kari said, waking up. "It's OK, Mommy's here." She picked up the baby and bounced him gently. Morgan laughed as Penelope went into the living room.

"How long were we out for?" Kari said.

"About four hours. Long enough for a walk in the park and lunch!" Penelope said. Reid started stirring and woke up.

"Where's Arthur?" he said sleepily.

"He's fine", Kari said. "Penelope and Derek took him for a while to let us sleep."

"Thanks Man", Reid said, getting up. "I so needed that nap."

"We really do appreciate it", Kari said. "But we didn't mean to fall asleep. It just…"

"Happened?" Morgan said laughing. "It's cool; gave us practice."

"How much longer Penny?" Kari said

"The doctor said 2 weeks", Penelope said.

"So basically, any day now", Kari said smiling.

"Pretty much", Morgan said. "So do you guys really not sleep?"

"We sleep", Reid said. "In shifts mostly. But we do." He paused and smiled. "It's getting better. He's sleeping mostly through the night, just a 3:30 am diaper change."

"I told Spencer he's doing it on purpose", Kari said, nuzzling the baby. "He's smart, just like his daddy. I get up, walk in the room, and he instantly stops crying. I change his diaper and he smiles at me, with almost a hint of _evil_ in his eyes."

"I told her she's just sleep deprived", he said, grabbing the baby from her. "He's smart, but I don't know if he's that smart."

"I know what I see", Kari said, chuckling. "He's his father's son. You do that same thing."

"How?" Reid said.

"When you…" Kari looked up. "Can we discuss this later?"

"They're family", Reid said. "What do I do?"

"Spencer please…"

"No Kari, what do I do?" Reid pressed.

"Fine. You're funeral." Kari took a breath. "Well, when you want to have se…"

"Hey! Look at the time!" Reid said, getting the baby bag. "We should probably get going."

Morgan and Penelope chuckled. "Pret-ty Boy!" Morgan said.

"Shut up", Reid said as he walked out the door.

"Thanks Guys", Kari said, hugging Penelope. "We appreciate it."

"Yeah thanks", Reid said. "Kari!"

"Ah, he's embarrassed. He shouldn't be." Kari leaned in close to Penelope. "Between you and me, with Spencer, well, I have no complaints."

"Kari!" Spencer bellowed.

"Coming!" Kari said. "Gotta go", she said. "Thanks again." She walked out the door and Morgan and Penelope quickly went over to listen.

"You didn't have to tell them…"Reid said.

"I told you, 'your funeral'", Kari said. "Why are you embarrassed? You're amazing."

Penelope looked at Morgan. "Amazing?" she mouthed.

"Thanks Baby", Spencer said, hugging her. "Why don't we go so I can show you how amazing I can be? Then I can do that thing with my…"

"OK!" Morgan said. "We've heard enough." He moved away from the door laughing.

"Who'd a thunk it?" Penelope said. "Spencer Reid, Sex Master Extraordinaire." She started giggling.

* * *

Monday morning, Penelope got out of bed slowly, took a shower and got dressed.

"Good morning, Goddess", Morgan said, handing her a cup of tea. "And where are we going all dressed up?"

"With you", she said, smiling.

"I'm going to work", he said.

"I'm aware. I though I'd drop you off, go to my lair for a few things, and then look at more baby clothes." She smiled brightly.

"Is that really a good idea?" Morgan said. "I mean we're still going to be surprised, right?"

"Absolutely! There are so few surprises in the world. But, I'd still like to get some gender neutral stuff."

"OK", he said, finishing his coffee. "Promise me one thing."

"Anything, Love."

"Don't skip breakfast, and don't stay out late."

"That's two things", she said. "And yes, Daddy", she said, giggling.

"Keep on, and I'll be late for work, and you won't make it out that door." Morgan kissed his wife deeply.

"Well, the doctor did say sex would induce labor." She winked at him and walked to the bedroom.

"I'm texting Hotch I'll be late", he said under his breath as he followed his wife.

Forty five minutes later, Morgan walked into the BAU smiling and Penelope walked pasted him, lovingly stroking his arm as she went to her office.

"You're late", Reid said, looking up form his paper.

"Yes I am", he said, longingly looking after his wife as she walked away.

"I was too", he said, hiding his smile.

* * *

*More Very Soon*


	3. Chapter 3

"Round table everybody", Rossi said, walking the catwalk. The team gathered at the round table and Hotch stood.

"Lately we've all been going through some major changes in our lives and as well as the department", he said. "Personal and private lives aside, we've all been working really hard and it is the decision of Cruz and his director that his core team take a week off."

"Cruz is giving us an unscheduled holiday?" Rossi said. "Not that I'm complaining Hotch, but that seems a bit out of the ordinary." He paused. "OK, what did we do?"

Hotch smiled slightly. "We didn't do anything. But, it was the consensus of the board and Cruz that this team has answered the most calls in the last 6 months."

"It's because we're the best", Morgan said.

"True", Reid said. "But there are other teams."

"Correct", Hotch said. "And for years, we've been trying to get them to see that. Even Strauss told me that."

"So we really have a week off?" JJ said. "Uninterrupted, no calls form the office, week off?"

"Absolutely", Hotch said. "Which is why…" Hotch grabbed a black lock box. "Cell phones please."

The team gladly put their cells in the box. Reid grabbed his personal cell and called Kari.

"Hiya Spence!" Kari said happily.

"Hey there yourself", Reid said. "Think your parents can take Arthur for a week?"

"They've been dying too!" Kari said. "I can call them and they'll be on the next flight."

"Good. Because I have some really good news for us."

* * *

"Will!" JJ screamed into the phone.

"What the devil?" Will said with a chuckle. "Are you OK?"

"I'm fine! We got a week off!" JJ said happily.

"Lemme guess? Disney?" Will said with a laugh.

"You know me so well", JJ said. "We'll discuss as soon as I get home."

* * *

Emily looked at Hotch. "Is this for real? I mean a whole week with Jakob and Jack and we can…"

Hotch smiled. "Actually, I was thinking along the lines of Reid. We could use a little alone time…" He leaned in close to Emily. "I miss you."

"I miss you too", she whispered. "Alone time sounds good to me."

Morgan grabbed his cell and called Penelope. When she didn't answer, he looked a little confused.

"What's up, Son?" Rossi said, finishing his call to Fran.

"I can't get Penelope on her cell", Morgan said.

"Try her office", Reid said. "She was heading that way."

"Riiiiight", Morgan said. He pushed the speaker on the conference phone and dialed her office. It rang three times before he heard her voice.

"Baby Girl?" Morgan said.

"Ooh, oh, Ouch", Penelope sounded.

"Penelope, are you OK?" Hotch said quickly.

"Hee, hee, hooo", she replied.

"I know that sound", Emily said. "That's Lamaze breathing. She's in labor!"

Morgan was the first to bolt out the door followed by the team to Penelope's office. Morgan started to knock.

"What are you knocking for?" Reid asked. "Open the door, Dude!"

"Oh yeah", Morgan said. "Baby Girl?"

When the door opened, Penelope was sitting on the floor in a small puddle of fluid.

"Handsome", Penelope said between gasps of air. "Pain. Please. Help."

"Hotch, man, what to do?" Morgan said.

"OK, we need to get her up", Hotch said. "Penelope how often does the pain come?"

"Don't. Really. Know. Very. Quick." Penelope said with a punctuated breathing.

"Morgan", Reid said. "I called the paramedics, but we may not have time. You have to see how far she is. You have to look and see if she's crowning."

"Crowning? Crowning?" Morgan repeated.

"It means if you can see the head, Morgan", JJ said.

"OK Baby Girl, I got to look", Morgan said. The team turned around while Morgan peaked at Penelope.

"No head", he said.

"That's actually good", Emily said. "OK, we gotta get her upright into a chair."

"Not. Ruining. My. Chair." Penelope said.

"We can get you a new chair", Hotch said.

They got Penelope in the chair when an intern knocked on the door.

"The paramedics are here", she said.

The crew came in and got Penelope on a gurney. She looked over at Emily.

"Allyourfault", she said quickly. "Jinxedme."

Emily smiled brightly. "Sorry PG!"she exclaimed as they pushed her out.

"Jinxed?" Hotch said.

"I told her at the Kari's baby shower she'd go into labor here." She chuckled a bit. "I didn't think I'd be right!"

* * *

They all followed the ambulance and arrived at the hospital in record time.

"Got started without me?" Dr. Kragen said.

"Didn't mean too", Penelope said. "All his fault", she said, pointing to Derek.

"Not!" Morgan said. "Whose idea was it to help the baby get here?"

"Mine", Penelope said and then screamed.

"Ah", Dr, Kragen said. "Strong contractions. This baby is ready!"

They wheeled her off as the team looked on.

"Mommy may not be", Emily said with giggle.

"Dad either", Reid said.

* * *

30 minutes later, Fran arrived with Will and Kari meeting her at the door.

"Any baby yet?" Fran said, kissing her husband.

"Not yet, Bella", Rossi said, holding her close.

"How's my son doing?" Fran said.

"A little shaky at first, but he's hanging in there." Reid said.

* * *

"Baby Girl, keep pushing, we're almost there!" Morgan said, wiping Penelope's brow.

"What do you me 'we're'? Are you pushing a kid out of you?" Penelope said angrily.

"But Baby, I just meant…"

"Don't 'Baby' me", Penelope said, taking a small break in pushing. "You did this! You will never, ever…" Penelope started screaming.

Morgan quickly stepped out in the hall.

"Baby Boy?" Fran said coming around the corner.

"Momma I can't, she's so mad, so much pain…" Morgan took his mother's hands.

"She's strong and so are you", Fran said, holding her son's hands. "You about to become a father; You can do this. You're father was a nervous wreck too."

"And he was the best Dad ever", Morgan said, tearing up.

"And you will be too", Fran said. She laid her hand against his cheek and wiped away a tear. "Now go get me a grandbaby."

He kissed her cheek and when he looked up; he could've sworn he saw the face of his father smiling at him.

Morgan stepped back into the room.

"Oh good", Dr. Kragen said. "We're going to start pushing again."

"Why is everyone saying 'we're'", Penelope said. "I'm doing all the work!"

"And you're amazing, Goddess", Morgan said, holding her hand. "You're so strong and so beautiful. And as soon as you can, you'll bring into this world a little part of you and me that's just as beautiful."

"Oh Derek", Penelope said and then a contraction hit.

"OK Penelope", he said. "I want you to bear down and give me one good last push. You can do this."

Penelope felt the height of the contraction hit and she squeezed Morgan's hand hard.

"You can do this, Mommy", Morgan said kissing her temple. "Keep going!"

Penelope pushed and screamed until the sounds of a baby's cries filled the room.

"Alright!" Dr. Kragen said. "You have a beautiful baby girl!"

"Another Baby Girl!" Morgan said. "A mini you!"

"Mini us", Penelope said, and then proceeded to pass out.


	4. Chapter 4

"Penelope", Dr. Kragen said, as he gently patted her hand.

"What happened?" she said, goofily smiling.

"You passed out Baby Girl", Morgan said. "Is she OK, Doc?"

"Well, looking at her vitals, I think so", Dr. Kragen said. "I think someone just got a little overwhelmed. She's got fluids and we just gave her a little pain medicine to take off the edge."

"Oh good", Morgan said.

"Where is she?" Penelope said.

"They're cleaning her and weighing her", Morgan said, kissing her softly. "I'm so proud of you, Baby Girl."

"Thanks, Love", she said. "I'm sorry if I was mean to you. I love you so much, I…"

"Don't worry about it", Morgan said. "It was just the pain talking. But man, you can really be all kinds of cranky!"

"We're going to move her to her room if you want to meet us there", the nurse said. "We'll bring the baby there too."

"Thank you", Morgan said. "I'm going to give some good news and then meet you guys there." He stepped out the room with a quick kiss to Penelope. "I love you Baby Girl, now and forever."

* * *

Morgan walked around the corner to the maternity waiting room to his team; his family. Fran saw him first.

"Son?" she said, standing up.

"You have a very healthy granddaughter", Morgan said, hugging his mother.

"Oh yay, a girl!" JJ said. "Finally, we have a girl in the midst!"

"That's great, Morgan", Hotch said, shaking his hand. "Get ready to not sleep."

"And be a walking zombie", Emily said.

"Well, you've seen us", Reid said, laughing and holding Kari close.

"And I couldn't think doing anything else", Kari said.

"They're moving Baby Girl but then you guys can all come back in a few. Room 203", Morgan said as he got ready to go.

"We're on our way", JJ said.

Morgan got to room just as the nurse was handing Penelope the baby.

"She's so big already", Penelope said. "I guess we'll have to return all the newborn clothes, huh Hotstuff?"

"How much does she weigh?" he said, walking up to the bed side.

"The nurse said 10 pounds 5 ounces", Penelope said.

"She's beautiful", Morgan said, looking down at his daughter with a tear in his eye.

"Here", Penelope said. "Hold her."

"I-I-I might drop her", Morgan said, as she put the baby in his arms.

"You won't." She looked at her husband and child and smiled. "Doing great so far, Daddy."

"I am!" he said a little too loudly and the baby started to cry.

"Shh, Honey. It's OK, Daddy's sorry", Morgan said as the team came in.

"What did you do?" Reid said, coming over to Morgan. "Here, come to uncle Spencer."

Spencer picked up the baby girl and she cried harder.

"I think Pretty Boy", Morgan said. "You magic touch might just be with Kari and Zig."

"Give her here", JJ said. She took the baby and rocked her gently. The baby started to calm and closed her eyes. "Guys are such doofuses", she said quietly to the baby.

"OK", Fran said, looking on at her grandchild. "What's her name?"

"Name?" Penelope said. "Sugar Foot, we need to name her!"

"Didn't you guys pick names?" Rossi asked.

"We did, but God help me if I can think of any of them", Morgan said, watching JJ hand the baby to Fran. Fran started crying immediately after hold her.

"May I?" Fran said.

"Absolutely", Penelope said. "What do you think her name should be?"

"Angela", Fran said almost immediately.

"It has many backgrounds", Reid started. "Celtic, Russian and Anglo Saxon, but all with the same meaning."

"What's that, Reid?" Morgan said.

"Angel", Fran said, wiping her eyes.

"It's perfect", Penelope said. "Hotch, will you give her a middle name? If that's OK with you, Hotstuff."

"Me?" Hotch said.

"Yes, Boss Man, You", Morgan said. "I think the Godfather should."

"I'd be honored", he said. He thought for a minute and then looked the baby in Fran's arms.

"Sophia", Hotch said.

"Oh nice, Hotch", Reid said.

"What does it mean Boy Wonder?" Penelope said.

"Well, literal translation, you baby's name means, Angel, Lover of Wisdom." Reid said. "Let me try one more time." He picked up Angela and cradled her in his arms. She fidgeted a little bit and then reached out his finger and wrapped her tiny hand around it.

"You know", Emily started, "they say, strong grip, strong character."

"Actually", Reid said, bouncing the baby softly, "The reason babies have a strong grip when you place your finger in their hands is due to the Palmar Grasp Reflex. It occurs at birth until approximately 6 months of age." He looked up and the whole team was looking at him. Spencer sighed. "Or it means a strong character", he said laughing.

Listen", Morgan said, taking the baby and smiling at Penelope. "Hate to kick y'all out, but…"

"We get it", Rossi said. "But know that when my little _piccola bellezza_ is a little older, we're having a party!"

"Isn't all we do at your place?" Morgan said, placing the baby in the bedside basinet.

"Oh we do much more than party", he said, winking and kissing his wife.

"Oh Man", Morgan said, chucking as the team laughed. "TMI Pops."

Everybody hugged Morgan and kissed Penelope. When the team was gone, Penelope laid Angela in her arms and started to nurse.

"That has got to be the most beautiful sight I've ever seen", Morgan said. Penelope smiled up at him.

"I love you, Handsome", she said.

"And I will always love you", he said kissing her. A soft moan escaped her lips.

"Has it been six weeks yet?" She said.

"I'm afraid not Sweetness", Morgan said laughing. "Believe me, I'll be the first to let you know!"

* * *

*More Soon, love you guys!*


	5. Chapter 5

"She said 'Dada'!" Morgan said, sitting across the table from Penelope.

"She's three months old, Hotstuff", Penelope said with a giggle. "She babbled. That's all."

"I know what I heard." He looked up from his coffee very quickly. "Three months, did you say?" Morgan said with a wink.

"Oh no, I know that look!" Penelope said. "I haven't been cleared yet! I go to the doctor next week!"

"Then next week, you're mine", he said wiggling his eyebrows. Penelope blew a raspberry at Morgan and Angela giggled.

"Her first real laugh!" Penelope said. "Get your phone, quick!"

Morgan picked up his cell phone and started recording.

"Don't get me in the shot", Penelope said. "Ready?"

"Ready, Mama", Morgan said getting a direct shot of the baby and Penelope.

Penelope blew another raspberry and Angela giggled hard.

"It's adorable", Penelope said.

"So cute", Morgan said. "Do you think she will start talking soon?"

"If she's like me, she'll type before she'll talk", Penelope stood up and kissed the baby in the highchair.

"Um, Baby Girl?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah", she said, rinsing out the coffee cup she had.

"You've um, well…"

"Well what?" she said, turning around to face him.

"Um", he said getting red in the face. "Nothing."

"Nothing?" she said.

"Yeah, nothing. I'm going to clean Angie here and then, um, hang out. Yeah, we're going to the park."

"Well wait for me, I'll just get dressed and…"

"No!" he said a little too loudly. "I just mean, it's a mommy day! Yeah, enjoy the day. Do something, do nothing, whatever makes you happy!"

Morgan grabbed the baby bag and the stroller and took off so fast Penelope didn't have time to say goodbye.

* * *

Morgan walked with the stroller in one hand, the baby in his arms and the baby bag slung over his other shoulder. Angela babbled along, getting the attention of every one that passed by.

Morgan sat down on a nearby park bench and sighed. Angela happily babbled at him, smiling the whole time.

"You're such a happy munchkin, aren't you?" he said, bouncing her on his knees. "Daddy loves you, Princess." He kissed her cheek as she giggled happily.

Penelope lurked behind the tree watching her husband and daughter. She sat at home for a few minutes saddened that he left so soon and was acting so weird. She knew they hadn't been together in a while, but it was on doctors orders! It wasn't like she didn't long for him, everyday…Her thoughts came back to reality when she realized he was talking to the baby again.

"You have the best mommy, you know that?" Morgan said. "I just wish she wasn't so…"

Penelope held her breath while she waited for her husband to finish speaking.

"Ugh!" Morgan said. "I'm sitting pouring out my heart and frustrations to a baby", he said laughing. Angela looked at her daddy with a lopsided grin and then placed her hand along the side of his cheek.

"Are you trying to tell me everything is going to be OK?" Morgan said, smiling. "This is hard for me, Princess. Do me a favor, huh? Tell Mommy not to look so good, or smell so sweet. I think I can only use the park excuse one more time and then she might just start following me." Morgan instinctly looked up and around while Penelope hid behind the tree. He put the baby in the stroller, hooked the bag in the back and got up walking back towards the house.

"He can't be around me too much because I'm too sexy?" she said softly. "My husband thinks I'm sexy!" she said aloud.

"Good for you Girl!" a jogger said passing by. Penelope blushed and picked up her cell.

"Hello, Kathryn? Hi. It's me, Mrs. Mor- Penelope. I have an appointment next Wednesday morning at 8. Any way I can get in today?"

Kathryn confirmed her appointment for 1pm. "Good", she said after she hung up. "He's not going to know what hit him."

* * *

"Sure Penny, no problem. See ya later." Kari hung up and watched Spencer reading on the floor to Arthur.

"Who are we seeing later?" Spencer asked, not looking up.

"Penelope. She asked if we could look after Angela for the night. Fran and David are out of town and JJ and Will already left for Disney. She said Emily and Hotch wouldn't even answer." Kari laughed. "They must have really missed each other."

"I remember when you were in the 'all clear', Spencer said looking up at his wife. "I was so grateful for your parents."

"Me too, Spence", she said, kissing her husband. The eight month old baby sitting in his lap hit the book hard and looked up.

"You stopped reading, Daddy. That's a no-no", Kari said, laughing slightly.

"Well, he is his father's son", Spencer said.

Spencer looked down at his copy of Moby Dick and continued reading. Soon, Arthur started to quiet and droop.

"How long do we have before Penelope gets here?" Spencer said, putting Arthur down in his crib.

"About an hour, why?"

"Good. That's totally enough time", Spencer said, running at Kari and picking her up.

"Spencer!" she quietly shouted. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to give Arthur a brother", he said kissing her.

"Or a sister", Kari said, succumbing to her husband.

* * *

3 hours later.

"Hey Hotstuff", Penelope said, meeting Morgan at the door.

"Hey yourself", he said with a quick kiss. "Where's our princess? I just needed to get in a small work-out and now I can take her again and you can get back to your day."

"She's not here", Penelope said. "She's with Spencer and Kari."

"Why?"

"Well, Adonis", Penelope said, sitting down and tugging her big, over-sized robe around her, "you and I need to talk."

"Maybe be later, Baby Girl. Right now…"

"Park it, Mister", she said with a little bass in her voice.

"Yes Ma'am", he said with a slight chuckle. "What's on that beautiful mind of yours?"

"You've been avoiding me lately and all forms of eye contact."

"Not true", he said, looking down at his hands. "I don't think I have."

"Hmm", she said. "OK. Do me a favor."

"What sweetness?"

"Go take a quick shower, and then meet me in the basement", she said.

"Why?"

"Humor me, will you?" Penelope said. "I promise, everything will become clear."

She waved her hands around in a mystical fashion.

"Oh Woman", Morgan said chuckling. "OK, I'll play."

Morgan ran upstairs to shower and Penelope locked the front door and headed to the basement. A little while later, she heard the water go off and footsteps on the basement steps.

"To the left, Hon", she called out.

"What in the world", Morgan said, as he hit the landing. To the left in the den part, Penelope set the king sized air mattress on the floor, surrounded by candles. Soft music with the sound of ocean waves played in the background and a fan blew gently across the room creating an ocean-like breeze.

"Baby Girl, what is going on?" Morgan said smiling.

"I followed you after you left the house so hurriedly this morning. I was so worried. You wouldn't look at me. I thought I had become, ugly to you."

"Baby…"

"But I heard you say you thought I was still sexy, and well I wanted to surprise you. I tried to re-create our honey moon." She looked around. "How did I do?"

"Perfect", he said, walking over to her. He kissed her gently. "I never needed all of his. All I ever need is you." He took a quick step back. "But we can't, Baby. You still need to be cleared. "

"I changed my doctor's appointment to today."

Morgan needed to hear no more. He captured his wife's lips with his and backed her up against the wall.

"I love you so much", he said looking into her eyes.

"And you know I love you. With all my heart."

Morgan grinned. "Then why are we still talking?"

* * *

*More loves! And too all my new followers and favorites, you guys Rock so hard! I am just pleased as punch!*


	6. Chapter 6

Penelope opened her eyes and smiled deeply. There was a breeze blowing across her semi-naked body and she smiled even more. She would never have slept naked or semi-naked until she and Derek became one. She never thought her body was good enough. After giving birth she was totally amazed at what she saw. She knew breastfeeding was supposed to help in losing the baby weight, but she'd lost 50 pounds almost immediately.

She had taken to doing sit-ups at night in the basement while doing laundry and would even break into a run on Derek's treadmill when Angela would take a nap. Penelope ran her hands along side her body and down her almost flattened stomach. She smiled knowing that she'd come so far…Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt eyes on her.

"Well don't let me stop you, Goddess", Morgan said, sipping his coffee, leaning against the wall. "I'm so enjoying this view."

"Thanks, Muffin", she said, pulling the sheet over her instinctively.

"Why do you do that?" Derek said, kneeling down to the air bed.

"I dunno", Penelope said in a soft voice. Derek gently took her chin in his hand and lifted her face to his.

"You do know that I love every curve and nook and cranny on you, right?" he said, looking her straight in the eyes. "You have a tummy, and hips and thighs and chubby cheeks and a butt that won't quit. And now", he choked up a bit, "you've given birth to my child. Our little Baby Girl. I love your body even more. Because I saw your strength and you look amazing. Never be ashamed, Love. I love you just the way you are."

"Oh Derek", Penelope said, pulling him back down on the bed.

* * *

They rang the doorbell for about five minutes.

"Do you think they're OK?" Kari said, bouncing baby Angela in her arms as she cooed.

"Knowing Morgan, they're probably still 'getting busy'", Spencer said, chuckling.

"Who can blame them? I mean it has been a long time. I remember…" Kari's speech was cut off by the door opening.

"Hey!" Penelope said, opening the door, looking very disheveled.

"Hey", Kari said with one eyebrow up. "Want us to walk around the block again, Penny?"

"Could you?" Morgan said, coming up behind Penelope and wrapping his arms around her. "I could uses a little more alone time with Baby Girl", he said, kissing her cheek.

"Eww, Morgan", Spencer said laughing. "Just text me."

"Will do", he said, closing the door after Kari let Penelope and Derek kiss Angela.

"What do we do now?" Spencer said.

"I guess we walk around the block", Kari said, laughing heartily. "What do you think? About 20 mins?"

Spencer leaned down and checked on his sleeping son. Angela had fallen asleep in the stroller Kari had. He pulled Kari close and kissed her deeply. "If it was me, I'd need at least another hour with you, maybe two."

Kari blushed deeply and laid her head on Spencer's chest. "Awww Spencer. What am I going to do with you?"

Spencer whispered in her ear and Kari blushed deeper.

"Perhaps Grandpa Dave and Grandma Fran want to baby sit tonight?" Kari said and they started pushing the strollers around the block.

* * *

The following Monday, Morgan and Spencer stood with a teary eyed Kari and Penelope at the door of the Bureau's daycare center.

"Ladies", Morgan said. "They'll just be down stairs. You both need to get back to work. Kari you have a new deadline and you know how you are with missed deadlines."

Morgan looked at Penelope.

"Baby Girl", he said. "You know we need you. Can't do this without you."

"But Adonis, she's so young", Penelope said, starting to tear up again.

"I know that is hard, Pen", Spencer said. "It's hard for us too", he said motioning to himself and Morgan. "But we are working parents. JJ and Will do it and so do Hotch and Em."

"I know", Penelope said, looking through the glass at the matron holding Angela. "And I know she'll be OK. I just never really thought…"

"We can't be with them forever", Kari said, wiping her eyes. "We can do this Penny."

The couples walked away from the glass window and door past a dark hallway toward the elevator and headed back up.

"Don't worry", Spencer said. Everything's going to be alright."

* * *

Penelope looked at her clock on the wall counting the minutes. Finally it showed 4:30 pm and with no cases called in, she could walk down with Spencer and Emily and retrieve the babies.

Spencer and Emily met her by the elevator.

"How did you do, PG?" Emily said.

"A nervous wreck", Penelope said laughing. "I just want Angela in my arms and then my whole world will be right."

"Where's Morgan?" Emily said.

"He texted me that he was on his way. I sent him to get Kari. That bucket she drives finally broke down and he's bringing her here. He was already out, so he offered."

As the trio rounded the corner, the sound of babies crying was overwhelming and instinctively, Emily broke out in a run to the door.

Staring into the door, there were three babies on the ground, small amounts of blood splatter on the ground and on their tiny faces and the matron and the room monitor lay dead in the corner. Spencer was on his phone in a heartbeat.

"I'm calling Hotch. Go get the babies." Spencer said, waiting or Hotch to pick up.

"I don't see Angela", Penelope shouted.

"I don't see Jakob", Emily said. "Spencer, Arthur is gone too!"

"Hotch, send an ambulance and get down here quick." Spencer heard the ding of the elevator and Kari and Morgan came running around the corner.

"What's happening?" Kari said as she got to Spencer.

"They're gone!" Penelope said, picking up one of the other babies. "Our babies are gone, Derek!"

"What the hell!" Morgan said, punching the air. He started to punch the table when Hotch got there and pulled him out.

"I need to you calm…"

"Dammit Hotch! Not now, man!" Morgan said. Hotch cut him off again.

"I know, Morgan. But you have to calm down. My kid is gone too. We need to get out of this room and wait in the hallway. JJ and Rossi are coming down. They have lead. As of now, we are all victims. We can't contaminate the scene."

As Kari, Emily and Penelope held the babies, CSI came in the and the paramedics came in and checked the children.

"They're good and we've contacted the parents. They should be here any minute", one of the paramedics said.

Rossi and JJ went over the room with CSI and came back to the team.

"This was an inside job", Rossi said. "The one of the two women have been identified. The matron, Mary Alverez, was killed first by the second woman. We're running her through Codis now. There was GSR on her hands. She, however, was not killed by her own hand. Whoever did this, they knew where the cameras were. They were dismantled in the system a month ago, according to the tech."

"Rossi", JJ said.

"Hang in there guys. Whoever this has my little bella and we'll get em", Rossi said. He walked back into the nursery. "What's up JJ?"

"There's a note, and before we show it to them, I thought you should see it first."

Rossi looked down and the note. It read: _**I always get what I want, Mrs. Reid.**_

"Kyle Goldman", Rossi said.

"I thought he was put away for life after the stunt he pulled at Reid and Kari's reception?" JJ said.

"Evidently not", Rossi said. One of the upstairs techs called Rossi's phone.

"Rossi", he said. "Ok. Thanks." Rossi closed the phone.

"Looks like we've ID'd the second woman. Shelia Copeland." Rossi said.

"I don't recognize the name", JJ said.

"That's because she doesn't work here. Alice Sims does. She was Alice Sims. Or a reasonable facsimile."

"So she just stole this poor woman's life? Something tells me there is another dead body out there", JJ said.

Rossi took the letter over to the group. Fran had arrived and was standing with Penelope, her arms wrapped around her daughter in law.

"David", Fran said. "Who is doing this? Why are they doing this?" Rossi looked at Kari and held his head down.

"No", she whispered, as she read the note.

"I'm so sorry, Honey", Rossi said.

"No!" she said. "He's, he's in jail. He's away for life…"

"He, who he?" Penelope said excitedly.

"Kyle Goldman", Kari said quietly.

"Whoa! The guy I put a gun to at the reception? That sonofa…"

"Calm down, Morgan", Hotch said.

"Calm down! Hotch, he has your kid! He has my kid! And Kari's!"

"I know", Hotch said calmly. "This is hard, believe me. I was to scream too. But we got to be level. If we don't", He said lowly, "we could be playing right into his hands."

The group huddled around Hotch. "Look, we know this is payback from the reception. And this is nobody's fault. He's trying to send a message; scare us. If we don't keep a level head, we could be playing right into his hand. You heard Rossi; this has been in play for months now. He took the time to switch out the workers, disable the cameras and security. He's methodical. He killed his accomplice. We don't know what he's planning." He placed his arm around Emily. She sobered immediately.

"We do know this, though", Emily said. "If he wanted to kill the kids", she swallowed hard, "he would have. I've checked with the school; Jack is fine. They're keeping him there until we get there."

"So", Penelope said, speaking very slowly and distinctly, "This, _man,_ took our children to do what exactly?"

Kari tried to speak, but broke down into tears. "All my fault", Kari said.

"No, no, no. It's not", Rossi said. "He's got a vendetta against us all. We humiliated him at the reception. We shut down his operation."

"Can you find them?" Kari said shakily.

"I promise we will", Rossi said.

* * *

"Why", Joan said, as she rocked the last one to sleep, "do we have three babies in my house?"

"Because Momma", Kyle said. "Someone needs to be taught a lesson."

"Somebody been disrepctin' my boy?" Joan said.

"Big time", Kyle said.

"Well then", Joan said quietly, "we'll just make these little ones at home. They're not going anywhere anytime soon."


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning as the group at around the round table, full bottles of water placed in front of them, no one said a thing. Suddenly Kari looked up.

"I'm so sorry", Kari said.

"Stop that", Emily said. "This is not your fault. He's a serial rapist and murderer. You had no idea. None of us did."

"We don't blame you", Penelope said, hugging her close. "We just want our babies back."

"OK guys", Cruz said walking in. "I assume because you're the best, you know what I'm about to say. You're all too close to this; way too close for me to allow you to be on this case. With that said…" he closed the door and lowered his voice, "you are the best. You're the best there is and what I and the upper heads don't know, won't hurt us. This bastard has eluded us for years now and he's going down. Penelope, you're going to have to work with Lynch." Morgan started to protest. Cruz held up his hand.

"I know it isn't ideal", he said sympathetically, "but next to you, he's all we've got. He's been briefed and has gotten started, so I need to you to just get with him briefly and get his notes, and then finish it up. He's only here to help."

"OK", Penelope said.

"Morgan and Reid", Cruz said. "I'm wary to let you loose. Hotch as well. I know the girls will do OK, Penelope will be here, and Emily has shown herself able to be controlled, but…"

"It's our kids, Cruz", Morgan said. "Now I know I can be a bit explosive at times…", Morgan said.

The room collectively slightly laughed and then laughed louder.

"OK", Morgan said. "Really explosive."

"That felt good", Kari said.

"I haven't laughed since this happened", Penelope said.

"And it's OK to, Kitten", Rossi said. "Look, I know I'm not as close to this as you guys are, but that's me and Bella's granddaughter out there. Those two little boys with her are ours too. We're a family. And family means no one gets left behind."

"I thought that was 'Ohana'"? Reid said with a little smile.

Kari smiled. "We've seen Lilo and Stich way too much."

"This is good", Hotch said. "We need to keep living. This way we can focus on bringing our…" his speech was cut off the phone ringing in the conference room.

"Hotchner."

"Sir", Kevin said. "I have a call that demanded it put through. I'm tracing it now."

"Good. Go ahead."

"Kaarrriii", Kyle said in a sing song voice. Hotch hit the mute button.

"Do not let him rattle you Kari", Hotch said. "Be yourself. Don't yell and be very compliant. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I got it", Kari said. Hotch took the mute off. "I'm here."

"Ah Ms. Summers. My bad, I forgot, its Mrs. Reid now. I assume your husband is there beside you?"

Hotch held up a piece of paper telling Kari to ask about the children.

"How are the children?" Kari said, a little shakily.

"Good", Kyle said. "They're fine. You're a good mom. You asked about all the kids."

"Why did you take them?" Kari said.

"You sound scared, Kari. Are you scared? Well, you should be. You should be scared like my mother was when they arrested me. Be scared, Kari." Kyle started to snigger in the phone.

Kari's voice got very low and very steady. "What do you want, Kyle?"

"Simple Kari. You. I want you."

Reid stood up knocking over chairs and it took Hotch and Morgan to hold him back down.

Kyle laughed in the phone. "I see my earlier question is now answered. Hello, Dr. Reid."

Reid stayed silent and still restrained.

"It's very rude not to answer people, Dr. Reid", Kyle taunted. Hotch and Cruz nodded.

"Hello, Kyle", Reid seethed.

"Good that's more like it. Now, here's how this is going down. You, Kari, will meet me at the park by the river. Alone. There, we'll go over my payment."

"Payment?" Kari said.

"Payment, Kari." Kyle took a pause. "Did you think I was coming out this empty handed?"

"How much, you despicable…"Reid started.

"Ah, tut, tut, Dr. Reid", Kyle said. "You wouldn't want that temper to show, would you? You know that could be really bad for Arthur."

"How much?" Kari yelled.

"Now Kari, you know me better than that", Kyle said. "Money means nothing to me. You know what I want. I always get what I want." He laughed manically. "I'll be in touch with the time and place to come. And you already know. Come alone, or kiss those brats goodbye."

Kyle hung up and immediately Kari dropped in the seat.

"Me", she said quietly. "He wants me. To save my child, I have to give him me."


	8. Chapter 8

Penelope was on her computer in her office when Kevin joined her.

"Penelope, I've been thinking of a way to say…"

"Don't worry about it", Penelope said, furiously typing. She turned to him. "Thank you for helping."

"You know I could care less that Reid married a black woman", Kevin said.

"It was a tactic to get back at me, yes I know. I saw right through it", Penelope said.

"I never wanted this to happen", Kevin said pulling up his notes.

"I know", she said. "None of that matters now. What matters is that we find those kids", she swallowed. "Alive", she added quietly.

"We will", Kevin said.

As Penelope looked at all his notes, she suddenly stopped. "Do you have the transcript of the phone call he made to us earlier?"

"Yeah, I have it here. I can pull it up." Kevin pulled it up on the computer and pressed play.

 ** _"You sound scared, Kari._**

 ** _Are you scared? Well, you should be._**

 ** _You should be scared like my mother was when they arrested me._**

 ** _Be scared, Kari."_**

"Do you hear that?" Penelope said, listening again. "Play it again."

Upon playing it again, Kevin heard it this time.

"That's a TV playing", Kevin said.

"Yes", Penelope. "But listen to the show playing."

"Sounds like Church music", Kevin said.

"It is." Penelope went searching through her files at lighting speed until she stopped and gasped.

"I know where they are", she said.

* * *

"OK", Hotch said. "You not going alone, so get that out of your head."

"But Hotch", Kari said.

"But nothing", Rossi said. "It's entirely too dangerous. He wants you alone. He's going to take you and…"

"Look", Cruz said. "We're going to have surveillance. She won't be 'alone'. However, the moment we have a lock down on the children, we're taking the shot. No matter what."

"We need to make sure he's armed", Emily said.

"That won't be a problem", Kari said. "If he was armed at our reception, he'll be armed."

"I agree, the key is finding out where the children are", Morgan said. "That's going to be our bargaining chip."

* * *

"Kevin, look at this", Penelope said. "He said on the phone, money wasn't an object. So in what instance would money not be an object?"

"I don't know about him", Kevin said, "but it wasn't an object when I was at home with my parents."

"Right!" she said. "So I did some more digging and I remembered when he talking about being scared and he mentioned his mom."

"OK", Kevin said.

"Kyle doesn't strike me as the religious type", Penelope said.

"They're with his mom!" Kevin said excitedly. "Do we have an address?"

"We sure do", she said, sending it to the team's tablets. "Let's go get my baby!"

* * *

"Kyle!" Joan bellowed.

"What, Ma?"

"When are these kids leaving? They're messing up my Joel Osteen!"

"Tonight Ma! I'm going to leave them here and then when I get what I want, I'll send Charlie to pick them up and drop them somewhere."

"Now, I'm all for teachin' somebody a lesson, you know, scarin' them a bit. But we ain't hurtin' these babies!"

"Who's doing this, huh?" Kyle yelled. "I'm doing this! I'm the one in charge."

"Just like you're no good daddy", Joan said. "Died and left me all this money. The only good thing he ever did."

"He gave you me", Kyle said.

"Hmrph", Joan said, heading down the hall to check on the babies crying.

"I will be respected!" Kyle yelled, grabbing his gun and heading out the door.

* * *

"Hotch!" Penelope said, running into the round room.

"Penelope we got the address. Who's is it?" Hotch said.

"Kyle's mother. They kids are with her!"

"How'd you figure that out Baby Girl?" Morgan said.

"Kevin and I were listening to the call again and heard church music in the background", Penelope said, hugging him.

"Doesn't strike me as the religious type", Rossi said.

"That's what I said!" Penelope said. "Now let's go!"

"Slow your jets, Mama", Morgan said.

"What?" Kari said.

"Look everybody", Hotch said. "I want to go get them too, but if we going in guns blazin' right now, not knowing where Kyle is at the moment, we could be putting them in a whole lot of danger. Right now, they're fine. Kyle told us that and we know he only wants Kari. So let's give him what he wants. When he calls back, let's give him Kari."

"He looked over at Kari and a look of total fear came across her face.

"You'll be safe, I promise. We'll be with you the whole time." Cruz said. "We'll send unmarked cars to the residence, set up surveillance. When it's safe, only when it's safe, we'll go in and get the kids."

"And Kyle?" Kari said.

"Well, we're going to use his mom as our bargaining chip, if we have to", Rossi said.

"And this will work?" Kari said.

"I trust our family", Reid said. "We've seen this work. It really will."

Matt Cruz left and got the PD in plain clothes and unmarked cars to patrol.

"Cruz just called and said that Kyle is no longer there", Hotch said. "We're making our move."

They left out the room and raced to the parking structure. When they got to the bottom, the lights were all out.

"Stay here", Hotch said, walking out the elevator first. "Is anyone there?" Hotch said.

"What a question to ask", Kyle said. "Olly, Olly Ox and Free", he sang out.

"Keep Kari back", Reid said, joining Hotch. "Where is he?" Reid whispered.

"I hear you whispering Dr. Reid", Kyle said. "I know you're there."

"I thought you were supposed to meet Kari at the park?" Reid said.

"Change of plans", Kyle said. "Oh Kaaarrrii. I know you're here, Sweetheart."

"Reid", Hotch said holding him back. "Come on now."

"You're hiding because you're a coward", Kari said, struggling to come forward. She broke through the barrier of people holding her back.

"A coward, am I?" Kyle said. Kyle fired a shot in the air. "I don't think so."

"Hotch that shot came from the left, in the middle", Reid whispered.

"Are you sure?" Hotch said.

"Positive."

"Oh Kari, Kari, Kari", Kyle said. "You know, you make things so incredibly difficult. Just come with me, I'll let the kids go, and we can be together. You know you want this. I mean, is the white boy really doing you right?"

Reid took a step forward and then a step back. He looked over at Hotch as he silently went to the left side of the structure. Rossi and Morgan took the right side and Reid went up the middle, ducking behind cars.

"Why me?" Kari said.

"You turned me down. I don't get turned down", Kyle said.

"You were arrogant and in prison", Kari said.

"Berkley", Kyle said.

"Berkley?" Kari said.

"In the library. You were doing some research on something or other. I said your hair looked like…"

"Chocolate cotton candy", Kari said.

"Aww see, my baby remembers everything", Kyle said, his voice getting louder. The girls crowded around Kari protectively. Kyle finally came into view.

"I am not your baby", Kari said.

"Maybe not yet, but remember I have yours." Kyle started waving the gun in front of the women. "My beef is not with you. Move away from her."

"Not in a million years", Penelope said.

"Fine", Kyle. "You're death is on your head." A very soft click was heard as the barrel of Reid's gun connected to the temple of Kyle's head.

"Please give me a reason to pull this trigger", Reid said. "Please", he seethed.

"Drop the gun, Kyle", Hotch said. "This doesn't have to get any messier than it already is."

"You should know me by now, Agent Hotchner", Kyle said. "I'm not giving up without what I want."

Kyle lunged for Kari and a shot rang out. Hotch came into view pointing his gun.

"Good work, Reid", Hotch said and he kicked the weapon way from Kyle's hand. Morgan came up to Reid and hugged him.

"My brother", Morgan said.

"My brother", Reid said.

Kari ran into Reid's arms. "You didn't take the shot."

"If I had, there could have been a lot of people hurt. He could have sprayed you guys with gun fire. Morgan was in the pocket, but Hotch had the kill shot and Ross had a direct hit."

Penelope ran to Morgan's arms. "Can we please go get my baby now?" she said, wiping her tears.

"Absolutely", Hotch said to Penelope, grabbing Emily's hand.

They headed up the elevator as the ME's and police officers got to the parking structure. As they reached the lobby, Cruz walked through the door with the plain clothes officers carrying Jakob, Arthur and Angela.

As the moms and dads were reunited with they're children, they brought Joan in with her hands handcuffed.

"Where's Kyle?" Joan yelled. "Where's my baby?"

One of the officers took her in a room for question when the team heard the yell.

"No! Not my boy, not my baby boy. No!" Joan quietly slumped into a chair and wept.

* * *

*More soon guys! the love y'all give me! Man! I love me some ya'll!*


	9. Chapter 9

Joan suddenly sobered. "I believe I get a phone call", she said.

An officer brought her a phone and she sat down. She wiped her eyes as she waited for the caller to pick up. When he did, she smiled.

* * *

The second set of ME's came up stairs to the BAU office.

Kari held Arthur close to her chest. "I'm never letting you go again."

Reid put his arms around his wife and son. "I will always protect you. No matter where you are."

"Ladies, we need to let the ME's check out the babies", Morgan said, taking Angela from Penelope. When Penelope tried to protest, Morgan interrupted.

"We have no idea what they could have fed them or anything", Morgan said. Reid took Arthur from Kari and Hotch had Jakob from Emily.

"We need to get them to the hospital immediately for blood work", the ME said.

"Is something wrong?" Rossi said.

"It's customary, Dave, you know", Hotch said. "Someone needs to ride over with them."

"Oh that won't be necessary", the ME said, trying to take Arthur from Reid.

"It's not a problem", Reid said. He had a death grip on Arthur and Reid wouldn't let go.

"If it's all the same to you", Reid said, taking Arthur back and handing him to Kari, "We'll just take the children over ourselves."

"I'm afraid I can't allow that", The ME said. He pulled a gun out of his back and aimed it at Reid. "See, you have my mother. You killed my brother, and I'm not leaving here without that baby. So lady", he said to Kari, "I suggest you hand over that baby."

The BAU department went silent as they all reached for their guns.

"I don't think you want to do that", the ME said. He motioned them to all get to one area. He stood there with his back to the door.

"What's you name, Son?" Rossi said, stepping forward.

"Get back!" he said rubbing his temple with the gun in his hand.

"I'm not armed, see?" Rossi said, moving forward. "You don't want to do this, Son. Think of your mother."

"Who do you think called me?" he said. "I'm sitting at home, waiting on my brother to call and grab the kids and my mother calls me, from FBI no less!" He started pacing frantically and rubbing the gun against his temple.

"Charlie", Cruz said from behind him. "Don't do this. We have your mother here. You can come and talk to her. This doesn't have to get ugly." At this point, the rest of the BAU took out their guns as Hotch swept the girls and the babies behind him.

"Come on Charlie", Hotch said. "Don't do this. Put the gun down nice and easy, and back away."

"It doesn't have to end this way, Charlie. Don't make your mother lose another son, Man", Morgan said.

Slowly, Charlie put the gun on the floor. He turned at tried to run when Cruz tackled him.

The officers handcuffed him and took him past his mother.

"I'm sorry Ma", Charlie said, hanging his head down.

"Hmrmph", Joan said as they led her away too.

Cruz got over to the team. "Get the kids to the hospital right away. I'm putting the BAU on lock down for 24 hours. We're doing a sweep. I want to know how he got in, how he tampered with the electronic feed; everything. I'll call you when it's all clear. For now, go be with your families and kids. You too, JJ", he said, as she hugged Emily close.

Everybody waited in the emergency room waiting room while the kids were thoroughly examined.

Kari lifted her head from Reid's chest. "Is this over now? I mean is this really done?"

Rossi patted her knee as Fran hugged him tighter. I spoke to Cruz. "It's done. Maximum security prison. They will be watched very closely."

"Good", Penelope said. "Although, I can't help but feel bad for Charlie. His mother was a piece of work."

"I don't", Morgan said. "Baby Girl, listen", he said when she gave him that look. "You don't necessarily have to be a product of your environment. You can rise above it. Look at all of us. We're prime examples. With everything that has happened to us, we could have turned hard, left the BAU; hell, some of us could be professional criminals and be really good at it." He looked over at Reid and winked.

"Hey!" Spencer said, throwing a lounge pillow at him.

"I said could be", Morgan said. He turned back to Penelope. "I know you want to see the good in people always, but sometimes, sometimes Goddess, there just isn't any."

The doctor came out and motioned for the team to come back. As the babies saw their families, they started reaching for them and cooing.

"They're fine", the doctor said. "They were well fed, and not a smidge of diaper rash in sight. Whoever had them took very good care of them."

"We also did a blood analysis. They all came out clean and good." The doctor said ticking Arthur and watching him laugh. "This one", he said looking at Reid, "is going to be in MENSA. The whole time I was checking him, he was more interested in my equipment than anything else."

"His father has an IQ of 187", Kari said. "I always hoped he'd inherit your genes."

Angela cooed a bit before snuggling into Penelope. Jakob was already asleep on Emily's chest.

"What's say we get going", Rossi. "I've had enough excitement for one day."

"I second that!" Fran said.

"We're on lock down for the next day", Morgan said. "Why don't we hit the beach? We can just fly to go the Keys, or anywhere. A little fun in the sun."

"Sounds like heaven", Kari said. "But tonight, I just want to hold my baby and husband and try to forget the last 48 hours."

"Here, here", Hotch said.


	10. Chapter 10

Epilogue- 2 yrs later.

* * *

"You've outdone yourself, Son", Rossi said, as he peeked over Morgan's shoulder at the grill. "Those hamburgers look amazing!"

"You just wait, 'old man'", he said laughing. "They taste even better!"

"I love the Fourth", Kari said. She took off her robe, donning a sparkly red two piece and got up to head to the pool. "The weather is perfect for swimming!" She jumped in head to first to the pool and splashed happily.

Reid groaned inwardly, looking at his wife.

"I see you, Pretty Boy", Morgan said, coming up to him.

"It's like we're newly weds all over again", he said. "She started working out more and she's still thick, just, well her stomach is flatter and she's…"

"Toned?" Morgan said. "Yeah I know. Penelope did it too. Some sort of Mommy and Me class, I think." He sat down next to him. "Can I tell you something?"

"Yeah sure", Reid said, turning towards him.

"It's like, I don't know about you but, she's just always, _on"_ he said, smiling. "I walk in the door, kiss my little baby girl, and then it's on!"

"Oh, good", Reid said. "I thought it was just me. Kari is the same way. It's like when she was…" He looked across the pool and saw Kari and Penelope sitting on the side of the pool, kicking their feet, watching Angela and Arthur play. "Nah, couldn't be."

"Couldn't be what?" Hotch said, walking over. Jack and Jakob headed to the kiddie pool where Angela and Arthur were.

"Well we were just remarking about the ladies rising hormones", Morgan said. "Has Emily been…"

"Charged up?" Hotch said laughing as he watched his wife walk over to the women by the pool. "Yeah she has. No complaints here, though." Hotch said smiling.

"JJ told me to beat it", Will said laughing, grabbing a beer and sitting down with the men. "What ya'll chattin' 'bout?"

"The collective raised hormone levels of our wives", Reid said. "I'm a newlywed again."

"So are we", Hotch and Morgan said together.

"I never stopped", Will said, earning a light punch in the arm from Morgan.

"I wonder if Rossi is going through this too", Reid said.

"Hey Man!" Morgan said. "That's my momma!"

"Who's momma?" Rossi said, coming over to the men. "Why are you guys over here, when there are some delectable, beautiful ladies over there?"

"We're talking about them", Reid said.

"Oh", Rossi said. "Are they in _trouble_?" he said wiggling his eyebrows.

"I'm going to turn the meat, I do not need to hear this", Morgan said, chuckling as he headed back to the grill.

"It seems as though the girls are little charged", Hotch said, taking a sip from his beer.

"Ah, summer heat", Rossi said. "It happens around this time. Especially since they've taken to their health more."

"Are you experiencing that with Fran?" Reid asked.

"I can hear you!" Morgan bellowed from the grill. Rossi lowered his voice.

"My Bella is, as you young folks say, on point", Rossi said with a chuckle.

Morgan came back over. "What did you say? What did he say?"

"Don't worry about it Youngster", Rossi said walking over to Fran and kissing her cheek.

The team sat at the table eating, watching the kids at the smaller table.

"This is what it's all about", Rossi said. "Family all together."

"Absolutely", Penelope said. She stood up from the table. "So we have some gifts for you guys."

"Um, all of us, Kitten?" Rossi said.

"Yep", JJ said. "All of you." She got up and followed Penelope and Kari joined them.

"Jayje?" Will said.

"It's OK Will", she said. "So we've all been working out lately", JJ started.

"And it's important to stay in shape", Penelope said.

"I mean who doesn't want to look good for they're men?" Kari said.

"OK, Bella what is this about?" Rossi said, looking at Fran.

"The children have something to say to their daddies", Fran said, with a giggle.

The girls called over the kids. Jack stood with Jakob's hand in his. "We're family." Jack said.

"Family", Jakob repeated.

Henry stood next to JJ. "And we're about to get bigger!" he screamed.

"I'm sorry what?" Will said standing up. "Are you for real?"

JJ nodded as Will picked her up and twirled her around. "How far?" Will asked.

"6 weeks", JJ said, tears streaming down her eyes.

Penelope whispered in her daughter's ear.

"And we getting baby boy!" Angela said giggling.

"Wha?" Moran said, jumping up. "What? How do you know?"

Penelope handed him a sonogram. "They're pretty sure, Hotstuff. Are you happy?"

Morgan grabbed Penelope and kissed her deeply. Her picked up Angela and blew on her tummy to make her laugh.

"More than happy, Mama", he said, hugging her. "More than happy."

Reid stood up on shaky legs. "Kari?"

Arthur walked forward. "Daddy?" he said very clear. He was already in the second grade. 2 years ahead of his class.

"Yes Arthur", he said never taking his eyes off of Kari.

"We need another unique name like mine, possible for a girl." Arthur said. Reid bent down and picked up his son.

"What do you think?" Reid said, smiling from ear to ear.

"I like the name Poppy", he said. "Like the poppies from the Wizard of Oz."

"Kari?" he said moving closer to his wife.

"I got the news last week", she said, starting to tear up.

"Amazing", Reid said, kissing her. "You're simply amazing."

"Uh, Em?" Hotch said, noticing she hadn't gotten out of her chair.

"Yeah Aaron?" she said, smiling slightly.

"Tell me", Hotch said. "Don't leave me in suspense like this."

Jakob walked over to him and giggled. He pulled up his shirt and Hotch read it, smiling.

"Read Daddy", Jakob said.

"I'm going to be a big brother, finally", Hotch read choking up a little. "Really?" he said, kissing Emily.

"Yep", she said.

Rossi hugged Fran. "We're Nana and Gramps again", he said.

"Well...", Fran said.

"What?" Rossi, clutching a nearby chair. He stared up at Fran in disbelief. "But how? Are you sure?"

"Gotcha!" Fran yelled as the group laughed heartily.

"Oh Bella", Rossi said, regaining his breathing. "You're so going to pay for that."

"I was hoping you'd say that", she whispered in his ear.

Rossi grabbed a glass of wine. The guys grabbed they're beers as they hugged their wives.

"I don't know how this can happen", Rossi started. "It must have been one hell of a cold winter." He lifted his glass. "To family and all of our additions. The next few months is going to be truly crazy. May God have mercy on us all", he said chuckling.

"Family!" the group said.

As the sun set, the guys and girls watched the babies play and enjoyed the peace of just being with each other.

* * *

*Want to thank you all for staying with me! What a ride! New stories are coming! I love you all!*


End file.
